After Hours
by Trixxification
Summary: This was the Andy she'd been slowly falling for. The kind, loyal, thoughtful and responsible Andy. The nonchalant Andy who would stand with his hip cocked against a doorframe, a toothpick hanging in his mouth and his arms crossed tightly across his chest to accentuate his well-defined muscles.


She couldn't have stopped them walking out the door even if she'd tried. Like clockwork, the second the time read '17:00', her team had up and left. She couldn't really blame them. They'd had a tough case and no one really felt like reliving the horror by doing the necessary paperwork. There was always Monday, she supposed.

A knock rang from behind her closed office door, "Come in!"

Lieutenant Flynn entered her office, toothpick hanging from his mouth. "Hey Captain. Just so you know, I'm staying here to finish off the paperwork, give the rest of the guys a break."

She regarded him quietly, a small smile playing on her lips. This was the Andy she'd been slowly falling for. The kind, loyal, thoughtful and responsible Andy. The nonchalant Andy who would stand with his hip cocked against a doorframe, a toothpick hanging in his mouth and his arms crossed tightly across his chest to accentuate his well-defined muscles.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, it's much appreciated."

His boyish grin crept around his toothpick, his head nodding towards the Captain, "It's after hours, I think you can call me Andy now, don't you?"

She hummed and nodded in agreement. "Well, _Andy, _thank you for being so considerate of your fellow officers."

He nodded again, bringing his hand to his mouth and moving the toothpick in to his breast pocket.

"I should be finished in the next hour and a half, if you're up for it we could grab some dinner afterwards? Pretty sure we've earned a night out after this week."

She bit her bottom lip, torn between her desire to spend time with Andy, and her desire to not put him out. "Oh no, don't worry about that, Andy. I wouldn't want to spoil your Friday night."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Spoil it? You'd be _making _my Friday night," he said with a grin, "_Sharon._"

A quick blush spread across her cheeks and she couldn't help the grin that plastered itself across her mouth. "Alright then, Andy, thank you. I'll let you know when I'm finished," she dismissed him with a nod. He responded in kind and went back to his desk.

* * *

His hand sat tentatively in the small of her back as they entered the elevator. Dropping his arm, his hand accidentally brushed against her ass. They both blushed.

"Sorry, I didn –"

She cut him off, "No, don't apologise. It was a mistake."

He nodded and offered her a sheepish grin. They continued their elevator ride in silence, each mindful of their awkward moment. If Sharon was being truly honest with herself, she was disappointed that the hand against her ass had been accidental. Lord knew that she was attracted to Andy, but she couldn't see any feasible reason why he would choose _herself _over the young women he usually bedded.

Andy was just as deep in thought. Had the incident _truly _been just that – an accident? He thought that maybe, on some subconscious level, he had actually brushed against her ass on purpose.

* * *

When they entered the restaurant, Sharon was pleasantly surprised. She had expected some kind of burger joint, the kind of place where high school students went for dates, or where middle-aged men stopped for dinner after work because they never learned to cook before their wife left them. But no, this was not that. The restaurant was contemporary, coloured in black and red, with modern furniture and tasteful artwork on the walls. She should have known there was another side to Andy.

The waitress showed them to their table, she walked to one side and him to the other. Then he joined her again.

"Stop!" he called as she went to pull out her chair. She jumped a little, confused as to what was going on. He grinned at her, and proceeded to pull out her chair, gesturing for her to sit down. Once she had, he helped her push herself and the chair under the table. "Can't let a lady pull out her own chair," he spoke with a grin, moving back around to his side of the table. She blushed furiously and raised a brow, determined to beat him at his own game.

"You know, I'm not always a lady," she said, Andy blushing when he recognised the connotations of her words.

Their entire meal continued like this, the flirtatious banter back and forth, her drinking wine and him sipping on cranberry juice. They drew out their meal for as long as possible, ordering entrees and mains, dessert and coffees.

Time drew upon them and as the restaurant started to close for the night and the pair found themselves standing outside, dressing themselves in their coats.

"Andy? Thank you for tonight, it was lovely."

"No worries, Sharon, thank _you _for the company."

They had found their way back to their cars, neither wanting to actually part. Each of them stood in silence, an awkwardness building between them as they each pondered their closing words for the evening.

They spoke in unison, "Andy I – "

"Look, Sharon –" They each stopped, laughing as they did so, Sharon bringing her hand to wrap around Andy's bicep, Andy's hand making its way to her shoulder.

Realising their actions, their laughter stopped and they stood frozen, neither wanting to move but also not knowing how much further to take it.

Andy decided for them. His other hand found its way to her waist, the hand at her shoulder pulling her until her body was almost flush with his. He dipped his head, stopping halfway to hers. Her tongue darted out, running over her bottom lip before she sucked it into her mouth briefly. Sharon closed the gap between them, her lips finding purchase on Andy's. The kiss was tentative and brief at first, just the slightest hint of a kiss, their breath barely lingering. Andy's hand snaked in to her hair, pulling her flush against him, his lips pressing against hers more urgently.

They broke apart, moving only their heads and staying in the embrace of the other.

"I guess we can call this our first date, then?" he enquired.

She smiled, moving her right hand to cup his cheek, "I guess so," she smirked.


End file.
